Perjalanan Cinta Namikaze
by Neterya imel
Summary: 3 saudara, 3 kehidupan, 3 cerita dan 3 masa lalu. Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara Namikaze meninggal kan kota Konoha ke London dengan alasan berbeda. 4 tahun telah berlalu, mereka kembali pulang, setelah kembali. Akankah mereka dapat melupakan masa lalu mereka atau malah masa lalu mengejar mereka kembali
1. Chapter 1

**Perjalanan Cinta Namikaze**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: aku gak tahu ini rate apa ?

Pair: SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, SasoDei dll

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary: 3 saudara, 3 kehidupan, 3 cerita dan 3 masa lalu. Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara Namikaze meninggal kan kota konoha ke London dengan alasan berbeda. 4 tahun telah berlalu mereka kembali pulang, setelah kembali akankah mereka dapat melupakan masa lalu atau malah masa lalu mengejar mereka

**Hai… perkenalkan… aku adalah pendatang baru bernama neterya imel. Ini adalah fic pertama Neterya, mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai… Neterya buat fic ini karena tergoda setelah membaca sebuah fic berjudul '****First Love****' tapi aku lupa siapa pengarangnya (MAAF YA). Kalau ada kata yang salah tolong di maaf kan….. yup…kita mulai saja ceritanya**

Ini 100% yaoi.

Kalau tidak suka yaoi or ama pairnya atau ceritanya tidak usah di baca oke…!

**Selamat menikmati**

Naruto Namikaze : 13 tahun (smp kelas 2)

Kyuubi Namikaze: 17 tahun (sma kelas 2)

Deidara Namikaze : 19 tahun (kuliah sambil berkerja di perusahaan Namikaze )

**######**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Rumah keluarga Namikaze

Kriiiinggggggggg…kringgggggg…..kringggg…...

"Hallo! selamat siang, dengan keluarga Namikaze di sini… bisa saya bantu?" tanya Iruka Umino,Butler keluarga Namikaze Yang sudah lama berkerja dan telah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga. Dia sangat di percayai mengurus semua kebutuhan keluarga Namikaze

"Maaf….saya Hana Zuka wali kelas Naruto…..saya ingin mengabarkan kalau Naruto tadi ditemukan terluka di lantai atas sekolah, karena kondisinya kritis sehingga pihak sekolah membawanya ke rumah sakit pusat konoha" jawab Hana agak gugup dan khawatir tentang kondisi muridnya

"Baik, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya. Saya akan langsung memberitahukan kabar ini kepada tuan dan nyonya" jawab Iruka dengan suara tenang walaupun di dalam hatinya sudah sangat khawatir dengan keadaan tuan mudanya itu

"Terima kasih…!"

Setelah menutup telp. Iruka bergegas pergi keruang kerja nyonya Kushina Namikaze, dilantai 2

"Maaf atas gangguan dan kelancangan saya, nyonya. saya ingin memberitahukan berita penting " kata Iruka langsung masuk ke ruang kerja tanpa mengetuk pintu

Kushina Namikaze yang sedang mengambar di meja langsung menatap Iruka dengan kesal karena Dia tidak suka kalau di ganggu saat berkerja apalagi langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu "ku harap ini berita penting Iruka. Kamu tahu, kalau saya tidak bisa di ganggu saat berkerja"

"Maaf nyonya Kushina, saya hanya mengabarkan kalau tuan muda Naruto mengalami kecelakaan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit pusat konoha"

"Apaaaaa…..!"

Kushina terkejut dan khawatir terhadap putra bungsunya. Tapi dia tahu saat ini bukan waktunya untuk kebinggungan dan hiteris, karena buah hatinya saat ini membutuhkan mamanya dengan hati yang tegar

"Iruka aku akan langsung kerumah sakit. Kamu hubungi Minato, Dei dan Kyuu suruh mereka langsung pergi kerumah sakit"

"Baik Nyonya"

#########

"Kushina…..Mama….!"teriak Minato sekaligus Deidara dan kyuubi anak mereka

Mendengar suara Minato suaminya, Kushina langsung memeluknya dan menumpahkan air mata yang dari tadi di tahanya. melihat istrinya yang bersedih Minato hanya bisa menghiburnya dengan memeluknya

"Mama bagaimana keadaan Naruto ?" tanya Deidara anak pertama keluarga Namikaze. Yang sekarang sedang berkuliah di Universitas Negeri Konoha

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kenapa Naruto bisa masuk rumah sakit" tanya Kyuubi anak kedua keluarga Namikaze yang berstatus sebagai siswa kelas 2 di SMA Negeri 1 Konoha

"mama tidak tahu...sekarang Naruto sedang menjalani operasi. tapi kata Bu Hana wali kelas Naruto. Naruto di temukan di lantai atas sekolah dengan kondisi yang mengenaskan habis di pukul orang" jawab Kushina dengan suara gemetar tanpa melepaskan pelukan suaminya

Mendengar itu membuat para pria Namikaze terkejut dan marah. mereka ingin membalas berkali lipat siapa saja yang telah membuat Naruto mereka yang terkenal ceria, polos dan baik hati pada siapa pun bisa bernasip seperti ini.

Setengah jam mereka menunggu, ruang operasi pun terbuka

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" tanya Minato

"Operasi anak bapak bisa di katakan berasil, tapi dia masih dalam kondisi kritis. benturan kepala sekaligus pemukulan membuat syaraf mata kanan, kaki kanan dan tangan kanannya mengalami gangguan, yang saya takutkan dia akan mengalami kebutaan sekaligus kelumpuan badan sebelah kanan"

"Itu tidak mungkin kan dok…..dokter PASTI BERCANDA…..iya kan" teriak Kushina sambil mencekram baju dokter

Deidara dan Kyuubi hanya bisa menanggis mendengar penuturan dokter

"Kushina tenangkan dirimu" kata Minato sambil mencoba melepaskan cekraman kushina

Mendengar kata Minato membuat Kushina marah dan melepaskan cekramannya lalu melampiaskan kemarahanya pada Minato "NARUTO ANAK KITA, APA KAMU TIDAK PEDULI ?!"

"Aku peduli, tapi kamu harus tenang. Naruto membutuhkan kita semua dengan keadaan tenang bukan histeris seperti ini! " mendengar itu kushina langsung terduduk dan menanggis sambil mengucapkan 'maaf Naruto, mama tidak bisa melindungimu'

"Maaf saya memberiakan kabar yang buruk, tapi anak bisa melakukan rehabilitasi untuk memulihkan badan sebelah kananya "

"Terima kasih dok"

Dokter membalasnya dengan senyuman dan pergi meninggalkan keluarga Namikaze yang sedang bersedih

######

Satu bulan telah berlalu senjak kecelakaan itu, suasana rumah keluarga Namikaze sangat berbeda. Tidak ada lagi keceriaan di rumah yang ada hanya kehampaan.

Dua hari setelah operasi, Naruto tersadar. perkataan Dokter terbukti benar. Mata kanan Naruto positif mengalami gangguan, tangan dan kaki kanan atau bisa dibilang badan sebelah kanan tidak dapat berfungsi. Naruto juga mengalami gangguan mental karena peristiwa itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Dibutuhkan waktu berminggu- minggu agar Naruto tenang. Setelah kembali kerumah pun Naruto berubah, dia tidak memiliki semangat hidup, rehabilitasi pun tidak bisa dilakukan karena dia tidak mau disentuh. dia pun tutup mulut siapa yang melakukan kekerasan padanya

"Ayah, aku ingin membawa Naruto ke London, Di sana banyak dokter spesialis yang dapat menyembuhkan Naruto. aku juga ingin kuliah sambil berkerja di anak perusahan Namikaze yang ada disana, bukanya ayah dulu pernah menawariku" kata Deidara

Malam ini seluruh keluarga Namikaze berkumpul kecuali Naruto yang sedang tertidur di kamar

"Apa ini perlu Dei. bukanya kamu sudah menolak tawaran ayah"

"Semua ini perlu...untuk Naruto"

"Mama tidak bisa kehilangan kalian"

"Aku rasa kak Dei ada benarnya, mama. aku setuju dengan rencana kak Dei, aku sendiri juga akan ikut ke London"

"Kyuubi, kenapa kamu jadi ikut-ikutan. mama tidak mau kehilangan kalian semua. Mama tetap tidak setuju !"

"Mama….! mama tidak boleh egois, ini demi kesembuhan Naruto"teriak Didara dan Kyuubi bersamaan

"Alasan kalian apa untuk pergi ke London. Ayah rasa ini juga bukan karena adik kalian kan ?"tanya Minato dengan suara pelan tapi membuat kedua Namikaze junior kaku

"Alasan pertamaku memang untuk adik ku, alasan ke dua aku tidak mau menjawabnya" jawab Deidara tegas penuh penekanan

"Sama" Kyuubi mengiyakan dengan melihat kearah lain.

"Baiklah ayah setuju, kalian bisa membawa Naruto ke London tapi tidak sendiri bersama Iruka. kalian tidak boleh protes, Ayah lebih tenang kalau kalian bersama Iruka. sekarang kalian berdua Istirahatlah ini sudah malam. Dua hari lagi kalian akan berangkat ke London"jawab Minato setelah menimbang dan Melihat kedua anaknya. dia merasa kedua anaknya sedang bersedih dan terluka, entah mereka sadari atau tidak tapi mata mereka tidak bisa berbohong.

"Terima kasih ayah" jawab Deidara dan Kyuubi bersamaan dan langsung keluar ruangan menuju kamar mereka

"Minato kenapa kamu setujui permintaan mereka"

"Mata mereka kushina. mata itu menjelaskan semua, aku rasa mereka memang harus pergi dari Konoha untuk menenangkan hati. Lebih baik kita berdua mendoakan kebahagian mereka bertiga. sejauh apa pun mereka pergi, mereka pasti kembali karena ini adalah rumah mereka. Kita bisa tenang karena ada Iruka bersama mereka "jawab Minato sambil memeluk istrinya

"Iya"

Bersambung

Ke chapter selanjutnya

######

Akhirnya selesai juga. Deg…degan….jantung rasanya mau copot, teryata awal membuat cerita itu menegangkan ya….aku masih gemetaran. Maaf aku jadi curhat. (^^)

Oke kembali kecerita Aku kasih nama Chapter 1: Prologue, karena ini adalah awal mereka pergi ke London. Walaupun garis besar masalahnya belum ku jelaskan nanti baru di Chapter selanjutnya aku jelaskan semua kalau cerita dalam otak ku nggak tiba-tiba berubah.

Yang terakhir neterya boleh minta sumbangan _concrit_/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review_ readers_ semua? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Perjalanan Cinta Namikaze**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: sepertinya T deh

Pair: SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary: Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara Namikaze meninggal kan kota konoha ke London dengan alasan berbeda. Setelah 4 tahun mereka kembali pulang, setelah kembali, akankah mereka dapat melupakan masa lalu atau malah masa lalu mengejar kehidupan mereka

Ini 100% yaoi.

Hallo…. neterya datang lagi nih dengan chapter 2. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

_Silakan menikmati ceritanya_

Naruto Namikaze :17 tahun (sma kelas 2)

Kyuubi Namikaze: 21 tahun (kuliah)

Deidara Namikaze : 23 tahun (berkerja di perusahaan Namikaze )

**Chapter 2: **

**4 tahun kemudian**

**London, Inggris**

"Kak dei….kak dei…. bangun….nanti jam sepuluh kakak ada rapat….kak dei…!" teriak pemuda berkulit tan ,berambut pirang pendek, berwajah imut seperti perempuan, bermata biru bagai biru langit yang tertutup kacamata bergagang kuning. Menguncang tubah seorang pemuda yang berambut sama tapi panjang dan berkulit putih bersih

"Aaaaahhhh…..Naruto. sekarang jam berapa?"tanya Deidara dengan suara serak sambil mengerakan tubuhnya yang kaku

"Jam 8 pagi…..ayo kakak cepat mandi" jawab Naruto sambil menarik tangan deidara menuju kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar. Setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup Naruto membersikan kamar kak Dei dan menyiapkan pakaian yang akan di pakai kerja, ini adalah kebiasaan pagi Naruto yang selalu membangungkan dan membereskan kedua kamar kakaknya.

"Nanti kakak pulang jam berapa?"

Sebelum Deidara menjawab tiba- tiba terdengar teriakan nyaring "Kyaaa…..!aku lupa membangunkan kak Kyuu. Dia hari ini ada ujian jam sepuluh, Aku pergi dulu!" teriak Naruto langsung berlari menuju ke kamar Kyuubi di lantai 2

Melihat tingkah laku adiknya Deidara hanya bisa mengelengkan kepalanya di kamar mandi, Walaupun begitu dia sangat bersyukur adiknya sudah kembali tersenyum dengan ceria meskipun senyumanya berbeda dengan yang dulu.

Setelah kedatangan keluarga Namikaze di London, Naruto langsung masuk rumah sakit yang terbagus di London. Dan dia langsung di periksa oleh dokter spesialis mata, ortopedi dan dokter kejiwaan. Membutuhkan waktu 3 tahun menyembukan penyakitnya.

######

"Pagi Iruka-san!"sapa Deidara pada Iruka sang Butler keluarga Namikaze yang sekarang berganti status menjadi pengasuh para Namikaze junior

"Hari ini kita sarapan apa, Iruka-san?" tanya Deidara sambil duduk disalah satu kursi ruang makan

"Ramen dan pai apel , tuan muda"iruka menjawab dengan senyuman sewaktu melihat wajah tuan mudanya pasrah dengan sarapan yang selalu sama setiap pagi "maafkan saya tuan, perlu saya siapkan yang lain?"

"Tidak usah Iruka, ini saja….mana Naruto dan Kyuu?"

"Aku disini kak Dei….bersama kak Kyuu !?"teriak Naruto yang sedang memegang atau bisa di bilang memaksa seorang pemuda berwajah sama tetapi berambut merah dan bermata merah, sebelum Iruka menjawab

"Lepaskan aku…. kepala jeruk!...aku bisa sendiri"teriak Kyuubi kesal melihat tingkah adiknya yang memaksa

Tanpa mendengarkan teriak kan kakaknya, Naruto langsung saja mendudukan kakaknya di salah satu kursi, baru Naruto duduk disampingnya

"Waahhh….ramen…! makasih Iruka-san, selamat makan"seru Naruto senang dan tanpa permisi lagi langsung memakan ramen kesukaanya dengan lahap

"Cih…. kepala jeruk rakus. Iruka mana pai apelku?"

"Ini tuan muda"

"Hari ini kak Kyuu dan kak Dei pulang jam berapa?"

"Maaf sayang, kakak tidak tahu,"

"Hari ini aku pulang malam. aku ada acara sama temen, kepala kuning"

"Iya, nggak bisa makan bersama, aku bosan di rumah terus sama Iruka-san, aku ingin bersama kalian"kata Naruto ngambek sambil mengembungkan pipinya seperti ikan kembung. Imut sekali

Melihat adiknya ngambek, membuat Deidara merasa bersalah karena selama ini memang mereka hanya bertemu pada pagi hari. Dan selama 4 tahun tinggal di London adiknya tidak pernah keluar rumah, kalau pun pergi hanya kerumah sakit.

"Jangan ngambek, hari minggu besok bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _Kebun binatang ZSL London"_

"Mau…..!"seru Naruto "kak Kyuu ikut kan…..pasti ikut kan….?!"

"Emm"

"Artinya apa? Iya atau tidak?!"

"Iya, kepala jeruk!"

"Asyik"

"Maaf para tuan muda saya menggangu, saya hanya mengingatkan kalau sekarang sudah jam Sembilan dan waktunya tuan muda Deidara untuk berangkat ke kantor"

" Makasih Iruka, kakak berangkat sekarang. Naruto, baik-baik di rumah. Kyuu jangan buat masalah. "

"Oke kak"

"Cerewet"kata Kyuubi melihat tingkah kakaknya itu "Sudah jamnya. Aku juga berangkat sekarang saja "

"Hati- hati kak Kyuu…"kata Naruto sebelum Kyuubi pergi

"Maaf tuan muda, saya mau minta ijin pergi ke supermarket karena semua bahan makanan kita sudah habis"

"Aku ikut ya!? Aku malas di rumah …."

Iruka bingung dan bimbang pasalnya tuan muda tidak pernah keluar rumah dan berinteraksi dengan orang selain Iruka dan kedua kakaknya. Dia takut penyakit tuan mudanya kambuh. Memang dengan keluarganya sendiri tuannya dapat tersenyum tapi dengan orang lain belum penah Iruka lihat

"BOLEH YA!"paksa Naruto dengan mata puppy eyes, yang selalu membuat orang kasihan dan tidak tega. tak terkecuali Iruka yang telah terjerat oleh matanya sehingga membuatnya bimbang.

'Bagaimana nih, Aku tidak tega meninggalkanya sendirian? Apa aku ajak saja?tapi Bagaimana dengan penyakit tuan muda…..aahhh… binggung... kuajak saja' teriak batin Iruka yang bimbang

"Baiklah tuan muda boleh ikut"jawab Iruka pasrah dengan keadaan ini

Naruto senang mendengarnya "Hore...aku ganti baju dulu"katanya langsung pergi menuju kamarnya

Melihat tingkah tuan mudanya, membuat Iruka tertawa

'Aku rasa perjalanan ini baik juga untuk perkembangan mentalnya'pikirnya bersemangat

###########

Naruto POV

Senang…..gembira…..semua itu kurang untuk mendeskipsikan perasaan ku saat ini. Perasaan ini sangat kompleks sulit di lukiskan. Aku pernah dengar kalau manusia itu makluk social yang tidak dapat hidup sendiri. Ku rasa itu benar karena aku merasakanya sendiri, walaupun di rumah ada kak dei, kak kyuu dan iruka tetap saja aku ingin bermain dan mengobrol dengan lain.

Tapi….aku masih takut…karena rasa takut inilah, aku tidak dapat berbicara atau menyapa orang lain yang tidak aku kenal.

"Tuan muda, kita sudah sampai"kata Iruka membubarkan semua pikiranku

"Iya" jawabku sambil keluar dari mobil

"Ayo kita masuk tuan muda"ajaknya.

Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman, tapi entah mengapa semakin kita mendekati pintu masuk supermarket itu.

DEG…..DEG…DEG….

Detak jantungku berdebar dengan keras.. aku dapat mendengarnya Apa kah Iruka juga mendengarnya, ku mohon jangan, aku nggak mau pulang

"Tuan muda kenapa? Wajah tuan muda pucat?"tanya Iruka dengan suara lembut dan juga khawatir

Pertanyaanya itu langsung membuatku berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk supermarket karena terkejut "Aku tidak apa-apa Iruka-san" jawabku dengan senyum palsu.

"Tapi tuan mu…"

"Ayolah Iruka. Aku tidak apa-apa…..ayo kita masuk!" sahutku cepat dan langsung menarik tangan Iruka dan membawanya masuk kedalam ke dalam supermarket. Ku lihat dengan terpaksa Iruka mengikuti keegoisanku. Aku bukanya tidak peduli tapi aku ingin merasakan keramaian dan kebisingan ini lagi.

Kami membutuhkan waktu setengah jam untuk berkeliling mencari semua bahan makanan. Setelah lelah mencari kami beristirahat direstauran yang berada di dalam supermarket, tempatya berada tepat disamping pintu masuk supermarket

"Tuan muda saya mau ke toilet dulu. tuan tunggu di sini ya"

"Beres"jawabku dengan tersenyum sambil tetap mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah pengunjung yang datang. Sewaktu ku arahkan pandanganku ke pintu masuk. Tiba-tiba….

DEG…DEG…DEG…..

Jantungku kembali berdebar lebih keras, kar….karena aku melihat dia atau orang yang mirip dia. Aku tidak tahu. Yang ku tahu pandanganku tidak bisa lepas dari nya. wajah yang sama, mata yang sama, yang berbeda hanya potongan rambut

Bbraaakkkkkk….

Suara kursi yang terjatuh. karena tanpa sadar aku telah berdiri dan mengikuti langkah pria itu. Semakin aku mengikutinya, perasaanku semakin tidak menentu. bayangan dia memenuhi pikiranku.

_'Hn'_

'_Tenang….aku disini dobe,kamu jangan takut'_

_'Dobe…dobe….sedang apa kamu disana?'_

_'Kamu kenapa dobe?'_

_'Itu punyaku dobe….berikan!'_

_'Ini kado untukmu, dobe_

'_BUAGH'_

"_Baka Dobe! Apa yang kau pikirkan "teriaknya memukul wajah ku, sehingga aku terhuyung kebelakang dan terjatuh tanpa peduli keadanku dia menendang wajah ku, membuat kepala ku membentur di lantai dengan keras._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh….!" teriak ku sambil menarik rambutku keras . Aku dapat merasakan tubuh ku saat ini bergertar, keringat mulai turun dari kening ku. Ingatan itu kembali.

Dimana dia menendang badanku,menginjak tangan dan kakiku. memukul wajah ku dan membenturkan ke dinding hingga ku dapat merasakan aliran darah yang mengalir dari kening ku, turun kebawah dan masuk kedalam mata ku, sehingga membuatnya terasa pedih.

"Hentikan! Ku mohon! Hentikan !"Teriak ku lagi sambil meringkuk kesakitan. Karena Sekarang ini aku sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana yang dunia nyata dan mana dunia bayangan. semua telah tercampur jadi satu dan pemukulan itu terasa nyata bagiku

"Ku mohon! Hentikan! Sakit!…aahhhh…..!hiks….kak Dei…kak Kyuu..tolong Naru, hiks….sakit! maaf…tolong berhenti….. sakit!" teriak ku kesakitan

"Tuan muda Naruto…..ku mohan tenang, tidak ada yang menyakiti tuan disini ?" Aku mendengar suara tapi entah siapa, aku tidak bisa menebaknya. Orang bersuara lembut itu memeluk ku sambil tetap memanggil namaku

Aku tak bisa membalasnya, ingatan ku sewaktu di pukul dia membuat seluruh tubuh ku kesakitan. Yang bisa ku lakukan adalah berteriak….berteriak kesakitan dengan keras agar dia berhenti memukul ku.

Pikiran dan tubuhku sudah tidak kuat menerima semua beban ini, sehingga membuat tubuh ku lemas tak bertenaga, sebelum mataku tertutup dan terbawa oleh kegelapan aku seakan melihat wajahnya yang cemas untuk ku...

Bersambung…..

Maaf para readers semua….Neterya baru bisa update sekarng. Soalnya minggu ini Neterya ujian, jadi super sibuk apalagi di tambah tugas yang bertumpuk…..dengan curi- curi waktu Neterya bersyukur chapter 2 dapat di selesaikan juga

….hiks….aku jadi menangis terharu sewaktu melihat ada yang review. Neterya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada senpai yang telah review cerita ini, sehingga membuat Neterya bersemangat untuk melanjutkan ceritanya…

Cerita ini memang terimpirasi dari 'First Love' cerita buatan senpai Ryuuki Ukara (terima kasih sempai) tapi konfliknya sedikit berdeda dengan senpai Ryuuki Ukara. Dicerita neterya nanti ada perasaan takut(SasuNaru), balas dendam (ItaKyuu)dan perselingkuhan (SasoDei)

Maaf kalau chapter satu kemarin alurnya terlalu cepat. Aku buat cepat karena aku ingin para pembaca tahu bagaimana ceritanya para Namikaze pergi ke London.

Wah Neterya nggak bisa janji kalau update kilat, soalnya Neterya dalam bulan ini sibuk sekali. Nanti Neterya usahakan

Siapa yang memukul Naru, kalian bisa jawab sendiri, kan sudah aku beri di sini. untuk chapter depan neterya akan memberikan sedikit bocoran alasan kedua kenapa Deidara dan Kyuubi pergi ke London. Jadi tunggu minggu depan ya.

Maaf Neterya binggung untuk menjawab 'caranya jadi author tu gmn?' soalnya neterya nggak tahu maksudnya apa. Tolong di perjelas biar neterya bisa jawab. Neterya juga baru jadi author jadi masih agak bloon

Neterya berterima kasih kepada….

Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel

NamikazeNoah

kkhukhukhukhudattebayo

mikacha

Yang terakhir neterya tidak bosan- bosannya minta sumbangan _concrit_/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review_ readers_ semua? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Perjalanan Cinta Namikaze**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: sepertinya masih T deh

Pair: SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Summary: Naruto, Kyuubi dan Deidara Namikaze meninggal kan kota konoha ke London dengan alasan berbeda. Setelah 4 tahun mereka kembali pulang, setelah kembali, akankah mereka dapat melupakan masa lalu atau malah masa lalu mengejar kehidupan mereka

Ini 100% yaoi.

Hallo…. neterya datang lagi nih dengan chapter 3. Semoga kalian menyukainya.

_Silakan menikmati ceritanya_

Chapter 3

Naruto POV

_Bagunlah, Naruto_

_Cepatlah bangun kepala kuning_

_Tuan muda Naruto, kumohon bangunlah_

Aku mengerutkan dahi, ingin mengusir suara itu. Setiap kali aku mencoba berlari ke kegelapan, suara itu menyuruhku bangun. Apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku harus mengejar dia 'Teme' yang sedang berlari ke arah kegelapan?sewaktu aku hampir mengapai punggung teme dengan tangan kiriku, tiba-tiba saja tangan kanan ku dipegang oleh tiga tangan lalu menarik ku kearah cahaya yang terang.

Hal pertama yang ku lihat ketika mengerjapkan mata hingga mataku terbuka sepenuhnya adalah kedua wajah kakak ku dan Iruka yang yang panic dan cemas. Dan secepat itu pula aku mengingat semuanya, pergi ke supermarket dengan Iruka, bertemu orang yang mirip dia dan ingatan sewaktu dia memukulku kembali

"Dimana aku, kak ?"tanyaku dengan suara serak

"Kamu di rumah sakit sayang. kakak bersyukur kamu sudah sadar" jawab kak Dei sambil memeluk ku

"Maaf " Dengan suara yang kental rasa bersalah

Melihat wajahku yang pastinya penuh rasa bersalah. Kak Kyuu menjentik dahi ku lembut sambil berkata "Kalau kamu merasa bersalah jangan lakukan lagi. Tertidur sampai dua hari, itu membuat kami cemas kamu tidak bangun, kepala jeruk"

"Dua hari ?" tanyaku binggung

"Iya tuan muda, tidak sadarkan diri selama dua hari"jawab Iruka "Maaf tuan muda, saya panggilkan dokter dulu untuk memeriksa tuan muda Naruto" katanya langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban

Mendengar jawaban Iruka membuatku merasa lebih bersalah karena merepotkan semua "Kakak maafkan aku…aku sudah merepotkan semua"

"Kepala jeruk bodoh, tidak ada yang merasa kerepotan disini"

"Benar tidak ada yang merasa kerepotan disini, jadi jangan banyak berpikir" kata kak Dei. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"Malam, wah putri tidurnya sudah terbangun" goda dokter John dengan bahasa inggris. Salah satu dokter yang merawatku selama ini (maaf..karena neterya tidak bisa bahasa asing. Jadi bahasanya tetap pakai bahasa indonesia) aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya karena dari awal aku masuk rumah sakit ini, aku selalu di panggil putri oleh semua pegawai rumah sakit, semua ini dikarena kan wajahku yang imut mirip perempuan

"Coba dokter cek dulu kesehatanya, apa ada perubahan atau belum ?" katanya sambil menghapiriku dan mengecek seluruh tubuhku

"Bagaimana dok, keadaan adik saya" tanya Kak Dei setelah dokter selesai

"Keadaan putri sudah lebih baik, dia sudah bisa pulang besok"

"Syukurlah….makasih dok"

"Oke saya pergi dulu untuk memeriksa pasien lain nya. Malam ini penuh dengan pasien. Dan Untuk putri jangan banyak pikiran dan istirahat yang cukup"

"Terima kasih, dok"jawab Kak Dei sebelum dokter pergi dari kamarku

"Kak Dei, Kak Kyuu dan Iruka pulang saja, kata dokter kan aku sudah sehat, jadi aku bisa sendiri"

"Kakak tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian"

"Benar tuan muda"

Mendengar jawaban mereka membuatku bersemangat untuk memaksa mereka "Kakak, Iruka…aku ingin kalian istirahat. Aku tahu selama dua hari ini kalian pasti belum istirahat demi menjagaku. Dan aku ingin malam ini kalian beristirahat di rumah, Baru besok pagi kembali untuk menjemputku….kumohon istirahatlah dirumah, aku takut kalian jatuh sakit"

"Baiklah kami pulang" jawab mereka terpaksa

"Makasih" ujurku, setelah mereka satu-satu , memeluk ku dan menasehatiku macam-macam mereka pergi pulang.

Setelah kepergian mereka Senyum yang menghiasi wajahku menghilang digantikan oleh rasa bersalah dan cemas. Iya….rasa bersalah dan cemas ini untuk DIA, nama yang selama 4 tahun ini tidak pernah aku sebut. karena kalau aku menyebut namanya, aku akan membencinya.

Aku tak mau itu. Karena semua ini salahku…salahku …..salahku…..bukan DIA…! Dulu aku pernah berjanji ingin membuat matanya penuh dengan cahaya kebahagian bukan mata penuh ketakutan dan kecemasan yang terakhir kali ku lihat. Bukankah itu jalan hidupku selama ini. Jalan yang ku yakini semenjak aku berumur 6 tahun

#####

**Flashback 11 tahun yang lalu**

"Papa…Mama….Kak Dei…Kak Kyuu….Iruka….lihat aku pakai seragam baru"teriak Naruto dengan cengiran lima jarinya sambil memamerkan seragam SD nya yang terdiri dari atasan putih dan celana pendek berwarna biru tua kepada keluarganya. Seragam yang dipakai Naruto membuatnya yang sudah imut makin imut

Crek…crek….

Suara kamera kushina yang sedang memotret naruto. Entah dari mana kamera itu "Imutnya anak mama…"

"Aduh…lucunya adik ku" kata Kyuubi sambil mencubit pipi Naruto

"Sakit…pipi Naru sakit kakak, kalau di cubit"

"Maaf, habis adik kakak ngemesin sih"

"Aku juga ikutan dong"seru Deidara sambil mencubit pipi Naruto

Melihat tingkah kakaknya membuat Naruto ngambek dan mengembungkan pipinya yang merah seperti tomat masak karena ulah kedua kakaknya. Melihat adiknya yang ngambek bukannya membuat kedua kakaknya berhenti malah semakin mencubit pipinya, sedangkan Mamanya masih saja memotretnya

"Dei…Kyuu…sudah jangan cubit lagi adik kalian, Kasihan"tegur Minato kasihan melihat Naruto mau menanggis. Melihat adanya pertolongan Naruto langsung berlari sambil menangis di kaki Papanya

"Hiks…hiks…Papa….hiks…Kak Dei dan…hiks… Kak Kyuu…hiks… nakal….hiks…"

"Naruto kan sudah kelas satu SD, seharusnya Naru tidak boleh menanggis. Kalau Naru tetap menanggis Naru kembali sekolah TK saja ya?!"

"Tidak mau…Naru ingin di SD. Naru janji, Naru nggak akan menanggis lagi, jadi sekolah naru jangan di kembalikan !"mohon Naruto dengan menghapus air matanya

"Bagus itu baru anak Papa"

"Maaf tuan, nyonya, tuan muda. Sudah jam waktunya tuan dan tuan muda berangkat ke kantor dan sekolah" sela Iruka menginggatkan

"makasih Iruka…ayo anak-anak kita berangkat.."

Setelah mencium pipi Mama dan Iruka, para Namikaze junior berlari masuk ke mobil Papanya untuk berangkat sekolah

####

Setelah berpamitan dengan Papa dan Kak Dei, Kyuubi langsung mengantar adiknya Naruto ke kelasnya

"Itachi, kamu kok disini?"tanya Kyuubi ketika melihat teman satu kelasnya berada di kelas Satu

"Aku kesini mengantar adik ku, dia sekarang masuk kelas satu. Kamu sendiri sedang apa disini ?"tanya balik Itachi sambil main mata dengan Kyuubi.

"Sama. Aku juga antar adik ku"jawab Kyuubi dengan muka merah semerah tomat "oh ya Itachi kenalkan ini adik ku naruto"

"Hallo naruto. Kenalkan nama kakak Itachi Uchiha, sedangkan adik kakak ini Sasuke Uchiha"katanya sambil memegang bahu pemuda bermata onyx dan rambut raven seperti pantat ayam

Dengan tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan naruto menjawab "Namaku Naruto Name…..emm…"

"Namikaze, Naruto"

"Oh ya….he…he…maaf…namaku Naruto Namikaze salam kenal Kak Itachi…Sa…Sasuke"jawabny kembali dengan cengiran lima jari andalnya

"Dobe…!"

Naruto terkejut mendengar jawaban orang yang dikenalnya "Nama Naru bukan Dobe, tapi NARUTO. Teme"teriak naruto kesal

"Dobe…tetap dobe "

"Naru bukan dobe…!"teriak Naruto sambil menarik pakaian Sasuke.

Mereka saling menatap. _onyx_ bertemu _sapphire_

"Teme, kenapa mata mu dingin dan tidak bercahaya. Mata Teme membuat Naru membeku dan merinding"tanya Naruto polos

"Lepaskan Dobe.."katanya sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto di seragamnya "Aku tak perlu cahaya"

Naruto binggung dengan jawaban Teme, karena kata Papa semua makluk membutuhkan cahaya. Dengan cahaya semua makluk hidup dapat hidup "kenapa begitu? Semua orang kan membutuhkan cahaya, Teme. Tanpa cahaya kita tidak bisa hidup….baiklah…Naru berjanji akan membawa cahaya dalam mata Sasu Teme. Janji ini akan menjadi jalan hidup baru Naru"jawab naruto mantap

Jawaban Naruto membuat tiga orang terkejut

"Wah!…Sasuke di tembak oleh calon ukenya"goda Itachi, orang yang pertama sadar dari rasa terkejut

"Uke itu apa kak Itachi?"

Sebelum Itachi menjawab, Kyuubi langsung membekap mulut Itachi dengan tanganya "Bukan apa-apa sayang, tidak usah didengrkan" setelah jawab pertnyaan Naruto, Kyuubi malah bertengkar sendiri dengan Itachi dan tidak peduli adik mereka yang masih saling menatap

"Memangnya kamu bisa dobe, membuat hidupku penuh cahaya?"

"Tentu saja bisa Teme. Naru kan sudah berjanji, kalau sekarang ini jalan hidup Naru membuat hidup Sasuke penuh berbagai cahaya" jawab Naruto dengan senyuman dan dibalas Sasuke dengan senyuman walaupun sedetik tapi senyum itu terliahat oleh Naruto. senyum itu entah kenapa membuat jantung Naruto berdetak kencang

**Flashback end**

**####**

Kenapa….kenapa aku bisa melupakan janjiku padamu, padahal itu sudah menjadi jalan hidupku. Maafkan aku…maafkan aku…maafkan aku Sasu Teme. Lihat Teme aku sudah menyebut namamu tanpa rasa benci, jadi aku pasti bisa memenuhi janjiku padamu.

"Jadi tunggu lah aku Teme….tunggu lah aku….aku pasti kembali…" kataku pelan sebelum mataku kembali tertutup dan menikmati kegelapan yang terasa indah dan nyaman

###

Kota Konoha

_Tunggulah aku teme….tunggulah aku….aku pasti kembali…._

"DOBE…!"teriak Sasuke tiba-tiba karena dia merasa mendengar suara orang yang dirindukan nya "Dobe, aku seperti mendengar suaramu. Kamu menyuruhku menunggu. apakah kamu sudah maafkan aku dobe ?"tanyanya dengan memandang sebuah foto seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang sedang tersenyum manis di hpnya.

"Maafkan aku Dobe…maafkan aku….akan ku tunggu….akan ku tunggu, dobe. Jadi cepatlah kembali. Bawa aku dari kegelapan ini menuju cahaya seperti janjimu dulu"katanya pelan penuh keyakinan kalau dobenya akan datang menyelamatkanya, seperti dongeng seorang putri yang akan menyelamatkan pangeranya dari naga

**Bersambung**

**###**

Hiks…hiks….maafkan Neterya (menangis sambil sujud) karena Neterya nggak bisa nepatin janji untuk menampilkan kisah Kyuu dan Dei- chan. Habis Neterya sibuk tugas sama menbaca Fan Ficion lain, jadi otak Neterya buntu. Chapter depan pasti deh kisah mereka akan Neterya ungkap.

Di cerita ini Deidara akan berselingkuh dengan Sasori. Untuk Gaara dia akan menjadi sahabat baik Naruto, tapi nanti ada konflik antara Sasu, Naru, Gaara dan Neji. Tunggu aja di chapter depan

Neterya nggak janji soalnya panjang pendeknya cerita tergantung pemikiran Neterya dan kadang- kadang ceritanya nyandat di tengah jalan seperti cerita di atas

Maaf Neterya nggak bisa buat Naru benci Sasu. Habis jalan hidup Naru membahagiakan Sasu. Dalam cerita ini Sasu akan di buat menderita dulu untuk mendapatkan ukenya

Maaf kalau cerita Neterya masih banyak typonya. Neterya akan berusaha untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Jadi Neterya MOHON MAAF

Neterya berterima kasih kepada :

**kkhukhukhukhudattebayo**

**Earl Louisia vi Duivel**

**Narita Menari-nari**

**NamikazeNoah**

**Gunchan CacuNalu Polepel**

**de-chan love-OPFTNS**

**Dewa Kematian Sasuke**

**Richan**

**ca kun**

**Zee rasetsu**

**Yang terakhir Neterya tidak bosan- bosannya berteriak memohan dan minta sumbangan **_**concrit**_**/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review**_** readers**_** semua? :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Perjalanan Cinta Namikaze**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romance

Rate: sepertinya masih dan masih T

Pair: SasuNaru

ItaKyuu

SasoDei

Warning: Yaoi, boy x boy, Sho-ai

Chapter 4

Salah satu tokoh utama kita Naruto Namikaze, semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit tadi pagi sampai malam hari ini, kerjaanya hanya melamun sendirian di taman belakang rumahnya, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dipikirkanya. (Neterya juga nggak tahu)

"Malam ini bulannya indah ya."

"KAK DEI!" seru Naruto kaget melihat kakaknya sudah duduk disampingnya tanpa dia tahu

Deidara hanya bisa tersenyum kecut dan mengelengkan kepala melihat adiknya terkejut melihatnya duduk disampingnya. Padahal sudah sepuluh menit yang lalu Deidara duduk disamping adiknya itu.

"Kamu sedang melamunkan apa Naru?"

"Aku tidak melamunkan apa pun kak, hanya lagi lihat bulan. Malam ini bulanya indah ya….he..he.."jawab Naruto sambil mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

'_Melihat bulan. Dari pagi sampai malam, memangnya pagi hari ada bulan Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lamunkan Naruto?' teriak batin Deidara_

"Haahhh…. Sebenarnya apa yang kamu lamunkan Naruto? Jujur sama kakak."

Naruto memandang kakaknya dengan meringis, dia ingin jujur tapi dia tidak bisa. Kalau dia jujur semua akan terbongkar, dia tidak mau "Aku…aku hanya merasa kalau bulan di Konoha lebih indah "

" Kamu rindu rumah Naruto?"

"Iya, aku rindu rumah kak. Rindu mama, Papa dan teman- temanku disana."

'_Terutama dia, Teme.' bisik batin Naruto_

"Kamu ingin pulang ke Konoha, kepala jeruk?" tanya Kyuubi yang tiba- tiba datang dan langsung saja duduk di sebelah kiri Naruto

"Aku tidak tahu kak. Dalam hati ini masih ada kebimbangan dan keraguan untuk pulang ke Konaha, kota tepat kita di lahirkan dan di besarkan…. Kak Kyuu dan Kak Dei sendiri bagaimana ?"

"Cih…siapa juga mau pulang, kepala jeruk. Aku tidak mau kembali."

"Kakak juga tidak tahu Naruto."

Jawaban kedua kakaknya itu membuat Naruto berfikir kalau sudah tidak ada harapan untuk kembali pulang ke Konoha. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari kedua kakaknya teryata juga sedang berfikir masalah yang hampir sama.

'_Teme, apa kita tidak dapat bertemu lagi?'_

"Ini sudah malam, ayo masuk semua. Kamu juga Naru, bukannya dokter sudah bilang kalau kamu harus banyak istirahat." Kata Kak Dei mengusik ketenangan

"Baik Kak Dei." Jawab Naruto

Malam ini ke tiga tokoh utama kita atau para Uke kita yang manis meninggalkan taman dengan berbagai pikiran di benak mereka bertiga. Yang tidak bisa kita tebak.

###

Di kamar Naruto

Sesampainya di kamar Naruto bukanya tidur malah membongkar lemari. Lima menit membongkar lemari Naruto menemukan barang yang dia cari. Barang yang dicari teryata sebuah HP keluaran lama, itu bukan HP sembarang karena didalamnya banyak sekali foto Teme yang di curi oleh Naruto.

Setelah memasukan password '_SasuTemeloveNaruDobe' _Naruto langsung membuka foder berisi ribuan foto Sasu-Teme.

"Teme, bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Naruto sambil mengusap wajah Sasu yang ada di foto itu. "Aku rindu padamu Teme, aku ingin melihat wajah dinginmu yang asli. Seandenya saja aku bisa pulang. Tapi itu semua hanya impian Teme, karena kedua kakakku tidak ingin pulang. Aku binggung Teme…aku ingin pulang ke Konoha dan menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini…doakan aku Teme, agar ada keajaiban untuk hubungan kita." Katanya sambil mencium berkali-kali hP yang ada gambar Sasuke

###

Di kamar Kyuubi diwaktu atau jam yang sama

'BRAK'

Suara bantingan pintu sewaktu Kyuubi memasuki kamarnya. Dengan langkah pasti Kyuubi berjalan kearah lukisan pemandangan yang berada di belakang pintu dengan pasti dia membalik lukisan pemandangan. Teryata di belakang lukisan itu terdapat foto seorang pemuda tampan dengan mata berwarna abu-abu gelap, dan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga ke dekat pipi, sisa rambutnya diikat kuda ke belakang (_ponytail_) ditambah goresan panjang yang tampak jelas di bagian bawah matanya yang seperti keriput. Di foto itu dia sedang tersenyum lembut. Senyumanya itu sepertinya di tunjukan untuk seseorang yang istimewa.

"Percuma kamu tersenyum, senyum mu itu sudah tidak mempan padaku. Kau pikir kau bisa bebas menghianatiku KERIPUT!" teriak Kyuubi kesal langsung saja mengambil pisau yang dia sembunyikan di bawah kasur dan melemparkan pisau itu di foto dan kena tepat di matanya.

"TIDAK…KAMU AKAN MERASAKAN PANASNYA NERAKA !...Kau dengar aku….aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita, lebih menderita dari pada di bakar oleh api neraka." Teriak Kyuubi kesetanan sambil melempar semua pisau kearah foto tersebut. "Kenapa? ...kenapa? ...kenapa kau menghianatiku? ...menghianatiku dengan DIA teman baik ku sendiri… kenapa?... katakan padaku keriput…. katakan padaku…!"

Dengan amarah yang besar Kyuubi melempar semua barang yang bisa di jangkaunya kearah foto tersebut.

"HIks…hiks…kenapa?...hiks…kenapa…hiks… harus dia…hiks… Keriput….hiks…KENAPA….hiks… SIAL APA YANG AKU LAKUKAN?!" teriak Kyuubi sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan bajunya. "Aku tidak boleh menangisinya. Waktu dan air mataku terlalu berharga untuk menangisinya… sekarang ini waktunya merencanakan pembalasan dendam , tapi yang pertama aku harus buat rencana agar kami bertiga bisa pulang ke Konoha…. Haa…haa…ha…."

###

Di kamar Deidara diwaktu atau jam yang sama

Sesampainya Deidara di dalam kamar, dia mengambil sebuah boneka berwajah seorang pria tampan berambut merah pendek. "Sasori, bagamana keadaan mu sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Aku merindukanmu di sini." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut boneka itu.

"Aku masih tak menyangka orang yang berjanji melindungi hubungan kita malah menghianati kita…aku tidak akan pernah menyebut nama wanita itu, karena kuangap dia sudah mati… masih kuingat expresi wajahmu sewaktu mengatakan wanita itu hamil dan itu anakmu… KENAPA… KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI SASORI !" teriak Deidara sambil membuang boneka dengan keras.

"Sakit….sakit Sasori…hati ini sakit melihatmu menikah denganya… kau milikku…seharusnya kamu menjadi MILIK KU BUKAN MILIKNYA…. Akan ku rebut….yah, akan kurebut barang yang menjadi milik ku … tunggu lah aku sayang. Akan ku usahakan untuk pulang ke konoha bagaimana pun caranya."

###

Ruang tamu di waktu atau jam yang sama

"Bagaimana keadaan ketiga anak ku, Iruka?" tanya Minato di telepon

"Keadaannya bisa dibilang lebih parah dari pada yang dulu tuan, hanya tuan muda Naruto saja yang bisa di bilang mendekati normal. Tuan muda Deidara yang dulu sikapnya ramah pada orang sekarang dingin tuan pada orang tuan. Yang lebih parah adalah Tuan muda Kyuubi yang dulu sikapnya baik, polos,ramah dan sopan sekarang Tuan muda kasar, pemarah, melakukan sex bebas, berteman dengan orang tidak baik dan mempunyai senjata dari pisau sampai pistol. Tuan Minato maafkan saya. Saya tidak bisa menjaga mereka."

"Itu bukan salahmu Iruka, ini semua salahku. Aku sangka dengan jalan mereka pergi ke London untuk mengindari masalah, mereka akan melupakan masalah itu dan hidup tenang. Teryata aku salah, sekarang waktunya mereka untuk menghadapi masalah mereka."

"Maksud tuan Minato apa?"

"Waktunya mereka untuk pulang. Iruka bagaimanapun caranya buat mereka pulang kembali ke Konoha."

"Baik tuan Minato."

Bersambung…

* * *

**Yang terakhir Neterya tidak bosan- bosannya berteriak memohan dan minta sumbangan _concrit_/saran/kritik/pujian (yang terakhir ngarep )di review_ readers_ semua? :D**


End file.
